cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Papajohn
Michael Papajohn (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''The Last Boy Scout (1991)'' [Hitman] Shot in the chest by Bruce Willis. *''Eraser'' (1996) [WitSec Agent Schiffer]: Shot underneath the wooden floor deck by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Spider-Man (2002)'' [Carjacker / Dennis Carradine]: Accidentally falls when he trips on a pipe through windows, shortly after he gets his weapon hand twisted by Tobey Maguire. He appears in flashback in Spider-Man 3 (2007), in which his character's name is established. *''A Man Apart'' (2003) [Uniformed Cop]: Shot to death by criminals as Vin Diesel looks on. *''Live Free or Die Hard (2007)'' [Henchman]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis. *''The Hit List'' (2011) [Special Agent Drake Ford]: Shot and killed by Cuba Gooding Jr. *''Drive Angry (2011)'' [Tattooed Guy]: Shot in the chest with the God-Killer gun by Amber Heard. *''The Bourne Legacy'' (2012) [Larry]: Has his skull crushed in a fight with Jeremy Renner. *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Mike "The Flea"]: Shot to death by Josh Brolin in an elevator. *''Hatchet III (2013) [''Deputy Rick]: Accidentally hit with a missile by Cody Blue Snider. *''American Ultra'' (2015) [Otis]: Shot to death when Jesse Eisenberg causes a bullet to deflect off of a frying pan and fire into Michael. TV Show Deaths *''CSI: NY: She's Not There (2009)'' [Adrik Fedoruk]: Stabbed in the chest with a pruning knife by Bryan Friday, just after Michelle Lee and Michael Hake attempt to mug him. *''Banshee: Pilot (2013)'' [Delmont Munson]: Stabbed multiple times in the chest by Antony Starr. *''Preacher: Pilot (2016)'' [Criminal]: Has a corn on the cob slammed down his throat by Ruth Negga. *''Family Of Lies (2017)'' (TV Movie) 'Man' Assassin: Shot In the chest along with his female culprit Rachel G. Whittle by Ramona Tyler while they are pointing their guns at Romona and John Schneider theirs bodies are then put In the car and then put In a lake and set on fire for Ramona and John to fake their deaths. Note: As a professional stunt performer, Michael has probably "died" in place of other actors, though I don't know any specific examples. Gallery 400px-Michael_papajohn.png|Michael Papajohn's death in Spider-Man Cinemorgue- Michael Papajohn shot by Bruce Willis in Die Hard 4.jpg|Michael Papajohn shot to death by Bruce Willis in Live Free or Die Hard michaelpapajohn-americanultra.jpg|Michael Papajohn in American Ultra E75.jpg| Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Actors who died in Patrick Lussier Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:People who died in Preacher series Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Actors who died in J.A. Bayona Movies Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:True Blood cast members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:People Murdered by Victor Crowley Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Banshee Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Preacher Cast Members